


Never Enough

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Never Enough

Warm chocolate sauce drizzled down onto his chest. While not hot enough to burn, Severus still arched his back at the contact. He felt the thick, viscous fluid pool in his navel, run down his ribs, slowly dripping onto the bedclothes. When the first drops hit his cock, he hissed then bit his lip, as soon after a warm mouth descended upon the sweetened length.

"Delicious," his lover intoned with a chuckle. Remus pulled away, Severus gasping as his sac was hit with the warm chocolate.

"Too much?" Remus asked although he knew the answer.

"No," Severus replied. "Not enough."


End file.
